1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical switches for miniaturized apparatuses such as wristwatches.
2. Related Art
The provision of electrical switches which are controlled by a miniaturized apparatus for example, a wristwatch presents certain difficulties, particularly with regard to friction, energy and dimensions. A conventional and flat arrangement provided by a rectilinear or helical plate is simple but inadequate in use, because it creates torque and extraneous frictional phenomena and requires an excessive consumption of energy from the power source (typically a battery).
Electrical switches are known comprising a flat and thin circular contact, formed from a partially insulated disc, capable of rotating about an axis and at least one slidable contact plate supported on the disc and having at least two arms supported on the disc at different points. However, known switches of this type are not entirely satisfactory for reasons which will be explained hereinafter.
The present invention seeks to provide an extremely thin electrical switch which does not create an interfering torque on its axis and which is particularly intended for controlling time-related functions.